Investigation Team
The Investigation Team is a group of Persona Users dedicated to investigating the phenomena of the Midnight Channel and stopping the murder cases in Yasoinaba in Persona 4. They work independently from the police because they feel the police are inept, and revealing the Midnight Channel to the police could make them no longer being able to enter the TV at Junes, potentially never catching the serial killer. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / The Golden Animation *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Details ''Persona 4 The team functions somewhat similar to SEES of ''Persona 3, however, the Investigation Team is founded as an independent group, with no sponsors nor advisor, unlike SEES. However, one of the members is a detective (Naoto Shirogane) who occasionally gets information from the police. Ryotaro Dojima and Tohru Adachi also sometimes spill the beans and give updates on the case. Unlike SEES or the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the Investigation Team appear as normal people even when braving a dungeon, unlike SEES which is a sophisticated organization with distinct attires and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts who appear in outfits when inside a Palace or a Labyrinth. The founding members of the Investigation Team are Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka, three students of Yasogami High School who've awakened their Personas. The Investigation Team also represents the Fool Arcana Social Link. Much like how SEES becomes the Nyx Annihilation Team, the Investigation Team eventually becomes known as The Seekers of Truth if the player chooses to continue searching for the real culprit, at which point it changes to represent the Judgement Arcana Social Link. Izanami comments the Investigation Team has become "drunk with truth" and that "knowledge of the truth is not everything." ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth After combining with SEES from ''Persona 3, they undergo the alias "Team Yaso." ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth The Investigation Team are one of the groups of Persona Users who find themselves trapped in the movie world. One day during an exploration run to the Midnight Channel, they were bought into a movie screen initiating a countdown instead of the Midnight Channel lobby and ended up in the movie reality Junessic Land. Rise was poisoned by the plants in the movie reality and the P4 hero ambushes the P5 hero and the two fight, but ended up on even hands. In reality it was merely a false alarm and neither parties were hostile, and they make friends with each other. The missing member, Yosuke was found to be defending a Herbivore Dinosaur from a Queen Joe, and joins the party when they were kicked out of the movie reality. After returning back to reality from the final confrontation, Nanako greets the team for returning and a dinosaur movie begins to broadcast in the Dojima Residence TV. A dinosaur with Yosuke's head appears, but as their memories were wiped, they do not recognize him. The P4 hero and Nanako cook and they eat their dishes while watching the movie. Members The members, arranged chronologically in the order of joining, are as follows: *Yu Narukami: Founder/Field Leader *Yosuke Hanamura: Founder *Chie Satonaka: Founder *Yukiko Amagi: Member *Kanji Tatsumi: Member *Teddie: Support/Member **While Teddie aided Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, and Yosuke Hanamura even before the Investigation Team was founded, he did not join the Investigation Team until later. *Rise Kujikawa: Support/Member **In ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax with Himiko as a new way of fighting, she is seen as a member. *Naoto Shirogane: Member The Investigation Team also often hangs out with Nanako Dojima and Marie, but they aren't technically considered official members. Gallery Trivia *Naoto's theme in Persona 4 Arena, Seeker of Truth, is named after the group's Judgement Arcana Social Link of the same name. *In Persona Q, the group is forced by Margaret into doing JoJo's Bizarre Adventure poses when they come to aid SEES during their assault against the Queen of Hearts. *The Investigation Team is the only playable party to never directly encounter Igor outside of their leader. Category:Organization Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 4 Allies Category:Persona 4 Arena Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Fool Arcana Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Persona Q2 Allies Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth